Tsubaki's true gag reel ending
by Ebonykai360
Summary: This is the way things was suppose to end in Tsubaki's gag ending


I am back from a long vacation of being free from my laptop of writing anything Novel/Manga related things, which was quite a while. This fanfic that I'm going to write about is something I hardly have ever done before in my experienced years of writing stories and etc., but as an writer I must increase my abilities to the point where I could write about anything that I set my mind into even if it kills me. It's another Blazeblu fanfic of Litchi Faye-Ling/ Tsubaki Yayoi and a friend of mine had given me the idea to write about these two characters since I had decided to do a Yuri fanfic. Note: This fanfic is rated M for readers 18 and over and may include some sexual content and etc., so it shall not be viewed by others that is either below the age limit or is too sensitive to handle this type of thing...Enjoy :D

Tsubaki's True gag ending

In Kagesugi town, there was a woman who wore an outfit that represented a high officer ranking which was a First Lieutenant that was beige looking with a hat that had an eye on it that was blue and wings on the top of it that also represented that she had a sense for justice. After losing a fighting match to Jin Kisaragi, The red haired officer named Tsubaki Yayoi had decided to explore the town since there was nothing else for her to do.

All of a sudden from a distance she could hear a woman's voice that was coming from a nearby restaurant and she was yelling at the chefs that was there who was making the orders that she was requesting for all wrong.

When Tsubaki gets there she would see a woman that had long black hair that was in a long ponytail, she wore a white and red outfit that was kind of revealing in many areas that made the officer blush alil bit when she had notice those revealing parts such as her thighs and alil bit of her breast, and a pair of glasses. She would look towards the officer's direction after shouting at the chefs who had failed to make the kind of dish that she had requested and then she looks at the ground that she spotted something that she had wanted that was under her foot and had begun to shed some tears as she cried out "WAHHHHHHH!"

Tsubaki had looked at the woman with her emerald green eyes in confusion as she had no clue of why she was crying and had asked her about it in a calm and polite tone "Um, excuse me but why are you crying?" The woman would point to the thing that she was looking at the object that was under the officer's foot as she had continued to cry out "MY PEKING DUCK!"

When Tsubaki had looked under her foot she would feel guilty about stepping on her duck as she had apologized "I'm sorry for stepping on something that was resting on the ground for anyone to step on anyway, but I didn't mean to step on it."

The woman that had continued to weep would lay on ground in defeat as she would cover her face with her hands as she continuously cried over the loss of her Peking duck of which she wanted to cook before the woman who was standing over her with a guilty look on her face, had ruined it. The red haired woman would lean down and had patted her on the shoulder and had continued to apologized "I'm so sorry if I could make it up to you, I could"

The woman sounds of sorrow and defeat had come to an end as if she was never crying in the first place as she looked up at the red haired woman and had asked her "Did you say that you would do anything to make it up to me?"

Tsubaki had felt the uneasy feeling that she had made the biggest mistake of her life, but she had answer her question with a hesitant nod of her head "of course". The woman that was once on the ground had picked herself up to stand on her feet along with the red haired officer as she had cheerfully said "great, now let go to my place"

Before the red haired woman could even begin to protest, the black haired woman would take Tsubaki under her wing and together they would jet to her place.

When they had arrived inside of her house which was the place where she would treat her patients. The two women would enter inside of the other woman's room where it was well organized. Tsubaki had noticed the way the room had was designed in a Chinese sort of setting and would look around in amazement. Then the officer would look at the woman before her and she had begun to ask "um excuse me but what would you like for me to do for you?"

The woman would look at the officer as she had replied before answering her question "Please do not call me by saying 'you', my name is Litchi Faye- Ling" she then would ask her a question that she wanted to ask since they was doing introductions "What is your name?"

The officer would answer her question simply "Tsubaki" which made a smile appear on Litchi's lips as she had replied "That's a lovely name". The red haired woman had chuckled alil bit with a blush when she had respond back shyly "Thank you".

The officer would confusingly look at the black haired woman as she would walk away from the red head to make her way the closet as she searches for what she is looking for as Tsubaki asked "Um, what are you doing?"

"Hold on just a second" Litchi called from inside of the closet as she continues to search the closet desperately until her search was over and she had said cheerfully "Tah-dah!" She would turn around to reveal an outfit to the officer that was identical to the outfit that she was wearing, which had made her comment on the outfit with discomfort "Um Litchi isn't it the same thing that your wearing?"

"Of course it is and I would like for you to put this on for me" Litchi had answered with a cheerful smile before Tsubaki had continued to scan the outfit with her eyes as the officer had replied to the outfit with a simple rosy red blush "B-but it's going to reveal my butt, a-and...my panties"

In disappointment, Litchi had spoken sadly "but you said that you would do anything to make it up to me" Tsubaki had noticed that Litchi was close to bursting out in tears and would respond to it "Okay, okay don't cry. I would put on a different outfit that is more suitable for me to try on"

Litchi would snap back to her normal self and would go back to searching for another outfit for the officer to place on her body. When she finds the outfit she was looking for, the doctor would help the officer put on the outfit of her choice.

The outfit that Tsubaki had on was the kind of outfit that officer Noel Vermillion would wear along with any other normal officer which was a blue, white and black outfit, with black leggings on with black shoes. The officer would blush as the brown haired woman would cheer for joy and the outfit had suited the officer just right.

"I have noticed that your body is perfect to be a cosplayer" Litchi would announce with such delight and joy while the officer would feel uncomfortable and embarrassed with the outfit that she had on as she states the problem with such a shy tone in her voice as she asked "Why does this feel so revealing?"

Litchi had giggled as she would answer question simply with a smile of delight "oh Tsubaki, what are you talking about? The outfit fits you perfectly and besides your body was calling out to me and was pleading and begging for me to free it from the clothes that you hide your wonderful figure underneath it"

Litchi would continue to search her body with her eyes as she was enjoying what she saw underneath those clothes which had earned a blush to appear on her cheeks. Another idea had appeared in the doctor's mind as she had thought of another outfit to put on the attractive officer. The brown haired woman would say cheerfully to the other female "I would be back" before going back to the closet to search for another outfit.

When she finds the outfit she would come back to the officer and replaces the outfit that she had on previously to an outfit from Taokaka, a feline from the Kaka Clan that was a beige Indian looking outfit which had no sort of pants to cover the lower part of her body. The outfit also had long sleeves that covered her hands as it appears to be where the claws of the original person are supposed appear from them.

The blush on Tsubaki's face would change from a bright pink to a deep rose shade of red as she would complain "How can I possibly move in this thing? It's difficult to move" Litchi would answer her question simply with a shrug of her shoulders "I don't know but Tao seems to manage". The officer would continue to complain "Is she out of her mind? She doesn't seem to wear any pants at all"

Litchi would take out the undies that Tao wears and hands it to Tsubaki and would inform her "here take these this is Tao's undies" Tsubaki would put them on and would response to the missing clothing "This doesn't help at all" as it served no justice for the fact that she still felt even more exposed with this outfit more than the previous outfit.

Litchi would shrug her shoulders as she had replied back to her complaints "I've tried to help". That's when Tsubaki would look on top of her head and would notice a black and white furry friend that was on her head and had asked "Litchi, what is that on your head?"

The brown haired woman would pet the animal that was moving alil bit on her head as she answers "This is my panda Lao-ji, in fact the person that wore the similar outfit that you had on was the one who adores pandas"

Tsubaki would step back away from her alil bit as she would respond in disgust "I HATE THEM!" Litchi would look at her with a puzzlement written all over her face as she wondered about what she feelings that the officer had against pandas as she stated "Seems like someone had a bad experience with them"

A chill flow down Tsubaki's spine as she responds to the statement with a glare at the panda with strong dislike as she responds "I can't stand them. You would look at them and would think that they are cute and innocent but once you turn your back on them for even a split second, it's all over"

The doctor would hysterically laugh as something suddenly takes control of her which made Tsubaki turn to her with a look of puzzlement as she said her name as she wonders if the doctor was okay. But little that Tsubaki knew that the doctor was no longer her former self, as she continues to laugh even harder "I am not Litchi, I am Lao-ji!"

Tsubaki would glare at her and hiss "Panda! Let Litchi go this instant! The panda that possessed Litchi would laugh hestarically "I'm afraid that I can't do that but instead I would like for you to place on a new battle gear that awaits you inside of the bathroom down the hall"

The officer would hesitate as she would ask "If i do what you requested, would you let her go?" The panda with Litchi's body would simply inform her "yes, now go and put on the outfit as the maid-... I mean battle gear would help you in combat"

Tsunami would rush to the bathroom to get the outfit and put it on while Lao-ji would take a wine glass from the table and would fill her body up with some sake that she received from the table.

The officer would struggle to put on the outfit, but manages to make the clothes fit. When she steps out of the bathroom and walks inside of the room where the Lao-ji was in, the person who possessed Litchi's body was scanning her body with her eyes up and down while thinking about another plan on how to use the officer. Lao-ji would then say to the woman with the smirk of approval as she would order the red head "now I command you to clean up the room from top to bottom."

The read head would look at the woman and protest "What! It's bad enough that you made me put on this maid's outfit, now I got to clean!" Lao-ji would then lift up 2 fingers and was respond back with a sinister smirk "if you don't, I will do some horrible things to Litchi's body"

A gasp would escape the officer's lips as she stated "you wouldn't" Lao-ji had lifted up her dress which had revealed her white underwear that looked very appealing as she slowly lowered her hand down towards the lower part of her body, which had also earned a rosy red blush that appeared on the officers cheeks as she would reply back "O-okay I would do it, just don't hurt her"

As the red haired female would rush to get the cleaning supplies and begins cleaning the entire place, while the animal who possesses Litchi's body would continue to reach to the lower part of her body to remove her cleavage and begins to rub her clit slowly as she softly moans while drinking some more sake.

After the officer was done with cleaning the place from top to bottom, she would go back to Lao-ji for any more requests that she wanted her to do before she releases her spirit from Litchi. Which the panda possessing the doctor would order her to do the laundry. The officer would possess but had continued to proceed on what she was ordered to do, while the panda continued to pleasure the doctor's body some more with some images of Tsubaki's body registered in her mind.

When the officer was finished with the laundry she would go back to the panda and would ask her "is that all that you would like for me to do?" a smirk would appear on her face as she would nod her head as she answered "well there is one more thing that I would like for you to do" Tsubaki's eyebrow would rise as she was confused on what she was thinking when the possessed doctor had walked closer to her as a grin appeared on her features and then she stopped in front of the officer with their faces being close enough from almost connecting as the officer's face was completely red "W-w-w-what are you-" Tsubaki was sentence was cut off with a soft press of lips that connected with hers. The officer was shocked because she didn't know whether to break the kiss or to enjoy it, but Litchi's lips had felt so soft that Tsubaki could not resist.

When the kiss was broken, Tsubaki seemed to be disappointed but the look on her face had shown otherwise as she was still confused. Lao-ji had moved closer to the red haired officer's ear and had whispered "I would like for you to have sex with me", Tsubaki's face had gasped as she continued to blush as she responded to her request "I-I-I can't do that, t-to Litchi's bod-" she was interrupted with another kiss from the possessed brown haired woman as she would slowly pull Tsubaki closer to Litchi as she broke the kiss to whisper in her ear "please Tsubaki, it would help Litchi in the process of showing you how much she needs you right now" as she licked the officers ear slowly which Tsubaki had enjoyed the way her tongue had felt on her ear.

Tsubaki would whisper back "...ok fine" after accepting defeat to the hands of the panda, the possessed woman would look into Tsubaki's eyes and then would slowly move in to have her lips meet with Tsubaki's. Litchi's tongue would slowly enter Tsubaki's mouth to explore which she immediately gave her access to it as the officer's tongue would mingle with hers. As they continued making out, Litchi's hands would find its way on Tsubaki's zipper of the maids outfit to slowly slip her out of it which Tsubaki had helped her with it, which surprised the panda that the officers was nice and lusciously normal sized. When Tsubaki was stripped from the top part of her maids outfit leaving her with a black bra and panties that was hidden under those clothes, the officer would help her remove the piece of clothing that Litchi had on leaving her with her white bra and underwear and to the red head females surprised that Litchi's breast was as large as they appear and they was just begging to be released from the bra that was holding it.

The panda which possessed the doctor would decide to take this intimate session to a different room and would continue to make out with the officer in the bedroom, she would also walk the officer towards the bed that was next to the wall which she laid Tsubaki's body down on the bed with their clothes being left behind in the previous room. Meanwhile as they continued to make out with soft moans filling the air and their hands was exploring each other's bodies, a person with wild brown hair that was in a ponytail and wearing a green kimono with a red tie would walk toward the doctor's house with three other ninja's that was wearing different colored kimono's that was blue, green, and red with each of them wearing a black mask that shield their faces, and was thinking 'I wonder what miss Litchi is doing at the moment'. When they arrived at their destination, the leader of the group of ninja's would give himself a boost up with the help of him climbing up the tree the ninja way, with his group of ninja's cheering him on softly in a whisper which no one can hear them "that's right boss, go ahead and check on your lady"

When the boss of the ninja that is known by Bang from Ikaruga village had found a spot that he could see threw her window his eyes would widen as he notice the scene that is taking place threw her window which had made his nose leak out blood and his eyes was widen as he thought to himself 'w-what is the great Bang Shinshigami is witnessing with his own two eyes. The woman that I love is in there having an intimate affair with another woman' he looks away with the deep shade of red blush that appeared on his cheeks as he continued to think 'I shouldn't be watching this as it's something personal going on between miss Litchi and the other woman even though it is every man's dream to witness two woman having intercourse'. Then he looks back to the scene that was taking place to notice that Litchi's bra being removed and exposes her wonder and deliciously large breast his eyes was wide to the point where it wanted to pop out of his eye sockets as he conclude his thought with his mouth wide open 'But...I must continue to watch from afar' and begins to attend to his rising boner as he begins to masterbate from the display of the scene.

Meanwhile Tsubaki would kiss Litchi's body down to her breast as she was on top of the doctor and begins to kiss and lick on her left nipple while playing with the right with her fingers which had earned her some more moans that was so soft that Tsubaki had gotten even more excited. She had switched nipples to give both nipples equal treatment which had made the doctor moan louder. As she was giving and receiving pleasure from the intimate moment, she had felt kind of dirty that she is actually having sex with a person that she had just met and on top of that she was being possessed by an animal of which she despise the most. But she couldn't help the huge feeling of lust that is pouring out of her as Litchi body had tasted so good to her that she can't control herself, all she could do is release it.

The officer would lick her body down after she was done with leaving the marks that rested on the brown haired woman's body, she would slowly slip the last remaining part of clothing from body which was her panties, off her body and tosses it on the bed and would continue to travel her tongue down her body until she reaches the doctors womanhood and smoothly lick her entrance which had earned her some soft moan that made her grip on Tsubaki's head.

Meanwhile, Bang would cease himself from continuing the masturbation process any longer and had disappeared from the spot that he was sitting on with his men being confused about where he was going until the Idea had come to mind of where he was going had made a blush appear on their faces. Bang would enter inside of the house that was unlocked to slowly walk through the house until he had reached the bedroom on which they was in and had slowly walked inside. The women would look up at him with a look of puzzlement and lust filling their eyes as they stared at Bang and would look down to see his growing hard on and a blush would appear on their cheek as they both thought to themselves 'whoa, what a huge package'. Bang was embarrassed based on what they was staring at but he couldn't hide or deny the feelings that was building up inside of him that was ready to burst out of his body.

Bang had walked closer to the girls and had decided to invite himself into the threesome by kissing Litchi passionately, which was something that he always wanted to do with Litchi as they tongues begin to mingle while Tsubaki would look over to see his growing hard member and decides to take it in her mouth to being sucking on it while fingering Litchi's entrance as Bang had joined in fingering litchi with his fingers which they have earned an even louder moan from the doctor. Bang had kissed and licked on her neck while gripping on Tsubaki's head and thrusting in her mouth smoothly as she sucked on his cock. The male would remove the top and bottom part of their clothing which he was completely exposed to them and as he licks all over Litchi's body including the breast of which Bang was enjoying to sweet taste of her hard nipples that was so soft and scrumcious that he couldn't contain his lustful hunger along with everyone else in the room that was taken over by the power of lust that was so strong that no one could shake it off.

The fingers was replaced by the ninja's tongue that entered inside of the doctor's womanhood that had earned him a large moan that could be heard outside of the room of which the men that was standing outside had blushed once they had heard the sounds as one of the men that was wearing the red kimono had stated "the boss must be handling his business with miss Litchi very well" which the other two men had nod their heads as they answered "agreed".

Meanwhile inside of the room as the lust continued to fill up the air, Bang's tongue would move faster and harder inside Litchi would moan louder until she had precum inside of his mouth which he had gladly swallowed it as he stopped and looked at Litchi with a smirk placed on his features while Tsubaki had stopped sucking his cock and begin to get up from where she was sitting on to kiss bang hungrily which bang had gladly returned to favor by kissing her back, after all he would do anything to please miss Litchi...and himself. He slides the black underwear and bra, which was the last piece of clothing that was left, from Tsubaki's body as he tongue kisses her while fondling one of her breast while Litchi starts eating out the officer nice and slowly which had earned her some moans from the officer that was filled with so much ecstasy that she couldn't even function properly.

Bang had licked down her neck to begin sucking on both of Tsubaki's nipples as Litchi had went deeper and faster inside of the red haired female's entrance which made Tsubaki's moans grow even louder as she begged for more. Then Tsubaki had decided to repay the favor to both of the people who pleasured her by taking Litchi and pin her to the bed, after releasing from bangs grip, to rub their womanhood's together as they bring grinding, taking Bang's cock after he got up from laying on the bed and begins sucking on it while Bang went back to sucking on Litchi's already hard nipples which made the doctors sounds of moaning become as loud as Tsubaki.

The grinding of the women's vagina, The faster and deeper pace of Tsubaki giving the ninja a blow job along with Bang continuously pleasuring his beautiful doctor would continue to increase as Bang would kiss on Litchi's body up to her lips to tongue kiss the brown haired doctor while thrusting inside of the officer's mouth along with her pace as the people inside the horny threesomes moans continued to fill the air. Bang decides that he couldn't hold it in much longer and decides that he wanted to know the feeling of being inside of Litchi and moves Tsubaki to the side and enters his cock inside Litchi smoothly and slowly to being thrusting in that kind of pace which made Litchi's sounds of pleasure cool down to softer moans as Tsubaki get on top of Litchi in a doggy style position to get back into getting her entrance being pleasured by Litchi's wet and soft tongue once again which she tongue kisses Bang. The ninja would speed up the pace as he enjoyed the feeling of how tight Litchi's walls was on his member which made the doctor moan louder as she thrusts her tongue faster and harder inside of the officer which was continuously enjoying feeling the way Bang's tongue was exploring her mouth, how his hands would massaging her breast, and how Litchi's tongue was swirling and thrusting inside of her which had led to the officer's orgasm in the brown haired females mouth which she had swallowed hungrily as she kept going.

Meanwhile, Bang's supporters would grow bored and would decide to check inside the house to check in on their leader. But when they would find their way to the room that they was in they would begin to be shocked to what they have noticed with their very own eyes, a threesome. So they grew to become horny in witnessing the scene and had decided to join in the sex scene to turn it into an orgy party as they would quick strip off their clothing to walk in smoothly to have one of them make out with the officer while the other ninja's would make out with each other as their cocks was also solid hard.

As the orgy party progressed threw out the whole night, there was moaning and groaning that continued to increase threw the air as the officer's pussy gets plowed by one ninja while she was giving another ninja a deeply and roughly blowjob while the ninja was thrusting inside of Tsubaki roughly and deeply as they gave her ass a good spank, he would squeeze and fondle her breast, Litchi was giving the third ninja a blow job while getting plowed by Bang hardcore. Next, the doctor would ride Bang's cock while continuously giving the same ninja a blowjob but this time she is giving a blowjob to an additional ninja who had previously received a blowjob from Tsubaki, at the same time, while Tsubaki continues to get her womanhood thrust inside of harder and faster as she was resting on the floor in doggy style position while the ninja would make out with her as she came on his cock and her breast would bounce up and down along with each thrust. Then, Bang with one of the other ninja's would start thrusting inside of Litchi as she would be in doggy style position at the same time while in front of her was Tsubaki receiving pleasure from two other ninja's at the same time and the two females would continue moaning along with each thrust as they would make out with each other. Finally, the orgy party had finally would come reach its climax as the leader of the ninjas, Bang, would thrust inside of Litchi while holding her body in the air as he continued thrusting faster and harder inside of her and the call of Bang's name was something that he had always wanted to hear escape from the doctor's mouth, while the three ninja's continued to have fun with the naughty officer as one ninja was thrusting inside of Tsubaki faster, harder, and deeper as the other ninja's was receiving the most heavenly blowjob they have ever received as her tongue would swirl on their cocks and licking them like as if their cocks were lollypops while getting her ass squeezed and spanked by the ninjas as she moaned so loud the neighbors could hear it along with Litchi's moans.

Together the men along with bang, would place the ladies together laying on each other on top of the bed as they would jerk themselves off to the point where they would come all over the girl's bodies as the orgy party had come to an end with a group of pants and the smell of sex filling the air, the sweaty bodies of the men as they had pasted out on the floor and the females with sweat and come on their bodies as they would pass out on the bed resting.

Two hours would go by as the sun would rise on Litchi's body to awake her from her slumber as she wakes up to look around as she noticed that her clothes was on and lying next to her was no one other than Tsubaki Yayoi who was fast asleep with her arms wrapped around her as she wore the maid's outfit that she had on earlier which made the doctor scratch her head in puzzlement as she thinks to herself 'I don't remember about what had happened threw the whole day yesterday other than the fact that I had con Tsubaki into wearing a maid's outfit, other than that everything seems like a blur'

Well that concludes the Yuri/Hentai version of this Tsubaki's gag ending and hopefully you have enjoyed it. Thanks :3


End file.
